The Lost Episode of The Percival Show
You heard of The Percival Series, right? Well there was a lost episode. This is what happened: Hi! I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. And I'm gonna tell you a story about what happened Yesterday! Once upon a time, I was on GoAnimate watching SuperMalechi's Percvial episodes. then I got a message from a user. His name is Marioguy and the message said "Watch this Video" and showed the link. MarioGuy has 1000 videos and one of them was called "The Percival Series: The Early Reel" but there is something wrong. It has 0 views and there is no date when it was created. I wanted to be the first one to watch the video. When I started watching it, static appeared for 3 seconds and it cutted black. Then a text showed up which said "The Early Reel", it all started with Percival in his room playing Minecraft. However, Percival had an expression that he saw a ghost. Then somehow, the blanket of Percival's Bed got off and I started hearing footsteps and a shadow of Riff the Orange Dinosaur seen. The footsteps sounded real human footsteps. Then Percival's Dad (Jonathan Robinson) came to Percival's room and quickly warned him about Riff wanting to kill him and They ran out of Percival!/ Room. Then it cutted to a Chainsaw bursting threw Percival's Door to his room. Then it cutted outside of Percival's House with Riff chasing Percival and his Dad. But however, Riff wanted Percival. So Riff threw a chainsaw at Percial but missed and instead stabbed Jonathan in the head and Percival"/ Dad let out a scream. But it sounded like Buzz's from "Toy Story" (when Buzz sees a car which nearly runs over him). Then Justin's Mom (Elizabeth) saw His Husband's dead body and ran but then exploded for some reason. Then Percival ran to his school and went in the Principal's Office to call the police. But before he was going to do it, the Principal with Mrs. Susan, Max (Justin's brother), and his Friend, Tyler appeared. The Principal told Percival to get out. Then a giant, black hand grabbed Percival and dragged him in the darkness. Percival closed his eyes. He tried to open them. Then he woke up and said "It was all just a dream!", but he was wrong. He saw dead bodies of humans (including Percival's family, teachers, principal and Tyler). Suddenly, Percival screamed and then his eyes turned red, which sounded like his voice actor Eric was reading it. Then Riff appeared behind them, pointed a pistol at Percival, and the video started to glitch and a gun sound effect was heard and it sounded realistic. The end credits are used. Then I logged back to GoAnimate and realized the user and video were gone (before that happened, I saw that the user, MarioGuy joined in Februrary 11, 2013.) then I searched up on Google about the user and saw a news site that a local 14-year old teen has disappeared and happened the same date that I joined on GoAnimate.